


Burn the Legacy

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Narcissa Malfoy is a good mother, Time Turner (Harry Potter), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: What if Narcissa Malfoy was given the chance to be the mother she wanted to be?





	Burn the Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written! I honstly never thought I could do it and I don't think I ever would have tried if it weren't from the support and encouragement of my friends. Thank you guys so much! An extra special thanks to my lovely friends and betas [Spooky Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods), [Gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf), [The Soup Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon)
> 
> This was written for the Drarropoly Game/Fest 2018.  
> Board Position - The Time Turner  
> Prompt - Choose a scene from the books and rewrite it differently - 999 words or less
> 
>  

Narcissa wasn’t overly fond of the Granger girl. She didn’t understand the traditions and responsibilities that came with maintaining a legacy. 

When Narcissa was a little girl she was always Daddy’s favourite. Bella was always making trouble, bossing about the tutors and terrorizing house elves. Dora was always running head first into the pond and chasing the ducklings, smiling and tracking mud all over the house with an exhausted nanny in her wake. But Narcissa knew how to cross her ankles when she sat at the table. She knew the proper way to address her fathers associates. She knew what was expected and she made daddy glow with pride. When she was introduced to the Malfoy heir, she knew it was a proper match, so she smiled and accepted his hand. 

 

The day she had her son was the most breathtaking moment of her life. She wanted to call him Cygnus after her father, “We can call him Cy for short” she smiled as she put her finger on his tiny pink nose. 

“No,” Lucius said as he snatched the infant from her arms. “That's a Black name. He’s a Malfoy, I think I’ll call him Draco.” He put the child into the moses basket and swiftly left the room. 

As Narcissa watched Draco grow and toddle about the manor she couldn’t help but grin. He was a curious child, charming, intelligent beyond his years, and surprisingly very fond of hugs. 

But every night at dinner it was just like her father's house. Elbows in Draco, Recite the families in the sacred twenty-eight Draco, Why is purity in wizarding blood important, Draco?

Narcissa felt sick. 

She saw the spark of kindness and innocence leave her sons eyes and it was slowly replaced by undeserved pride and cold superiority. 

She watched her son be manipulated and broken.

She never said a word.

How could she call herself a mother? 

She stood in her own home before a madman hell bent on destroying anything kind and beautiful, a sister who loved the power she felt from inflicting pain, and a husband she didn’t recognize. 

She watched the man she’d pledged her life to force her weeping son to Crucio a child. Where had she gone wrong? If only she’d been stronger. 

She ran out of the hall and smack into a short, common, bushy-haired little witch. The Granger girl… 

She almost laughed, she must be losing it. 

“Shhhh,” Granger said pressing a finger to her lips. “Look I know this is going to sound crazy but I’ve seen how this ends. And in the end, you did the right thing. I’m here because I have the ability to make it even better. Mrs. Malfoy, you are braver than you think. There’s a future where a lot of good people die in this war, but your son is powerful and good at heart, just like you. I’m asking you to trust me now, and to be brave. This is a time turner, have you heard of them?” 

Narcissa nods.

“I want to take you back. I think you’ll know what to do. It won’t always be easy. But I’ve seen what you are capable of. Trust yourself. Will you come?”

Narcissa nods again and weeps as that stupid, frizzy-haired girl wraps a chain around her neck and spins the tiny hourglass. 

 

\--------

 

As Draco stood on the stool getting measured for his first school robes, he looked haughtily at the boy beside him.

He was about to speak when his mother stepped in.“My how handsome the two of you look!” She said, “Pardon my intrusion, but is this your first year at Hogwarts?”

“Yes,” the dark-haired boy mumbled.

“Oh? Well, that’s lovely! This is my son. It’s his first year too. What’s your name young man?”

“Harry.” The boy pushed his glasses up his nose while a witch fussed with his hem.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance Harry. This is Draco. ”

Draco was surprised. His mother wasn’t usually so outgoing. She gestured for them to shake hands, which they did, and then suddenly a large freak with an owl in a cage started knocking on the window. Draco was about to open his mouth when his mother exclaimed genially, “Oh, what an interesting fellow! He seems to be a friend of yours, Harry!” She turned, “In fact, if I’m not mistaken that must be Rubeus Hagrid! Is he with you?”

“Uhhh… yeah… I guess.” The dark haired boy looked intimidated, and Draco almost felt bad for him. 

“Well if you young men are finished getting measured, I’m sure Madam Malkin will be able to finish up your purchases.” 

With that, Narcissa strode out the door with two very confused young boys in her wake. “Mr. Hagrid, What a lovely Owl! Is that for your charge here? You might not remember me but my name is Narcissa, and this is my son, Draco. I want him to meet the right sort of people when he enters Hogwarts.”

“Well...uhh, sure misses, pleasure to meet ya! I was jus about to take ‘Arry ere to pick up the rest of his supplies! If yud care to join us, yud be mor ‘an welcome!” 

“Lovely! Shall we?” She held out her arm to a very confused Hagrid, who took it, beaming with pride. 

“Ahh, look over there. It seems the Weasleys are doing their school shopping, Draco I think they also have a son your age. Shall we say hello?” 

Dumbfounded, they all followed her. Turning to Harry, Draco smiled, “That’s a gorgeous owl. Any idea what you want to name it?” 

Harry blinked, a bit surprised before he smiled back. “I dunno, any suggestions?”

Ahead of them, Narcissa waved to a very puzzled looking red haired witch. 

 

Narcissa wasn’t overly fond of the Granger girl, but she was extremely grateful for her.


End file.
